Golden Chips
by Joe Habana
Summary: un torneo se avecina...un joven quiere una pelea contra lan..yai obtiene unos poderosos chips de este joven...el final es muy diferente a lo que imaginan...lean mi primer fic o.o (publicado ya que tengo chorrocientos xDU)


**GOLDEN CHIPS**

**esta historia es mi primer fic de megaman...asi ke si kieren despedacenlo o alabenlo...espero les guste.... y tambien espero no se descubra cual es mi navi favorita de la saga exe o.o.... XD**

**???: (chico de cabello negro y arreglado en hongo.....muy bien axeman... fue una buena batalla**

**axeman: (navi de color azul obscuro, con una especie de armadura dorada, en su brazo izquierdo, hay una especie de buster con hachas a los lados)lo se joven hyde, pero aun asi no pude vencerlo en el tiempo que me dio...**

**Hyde: no importa... **

**--beep--beeep---beeeep---**

**axeman: le han llegado 2 correos joven hyde**

**hyde: podrias decirme qu es lo que dicen**

**axeman: con gusto...habra un torneo la proxima semana, las inscripciones seran en sci-lab y el premio sera el chip ´´delta sword´´ **

**hyde: aburridio... el siguiente por favor**

**axeman: es de su prima, al parecer esta ofreciendole una invitacion a usted y a su familia para cenar el proximo viernes.**

**hyde: mmm...de seguro ya quiere aquel chip.....esta bien.. iremos...**

**------------------- --------------------------- -----------------------**

**(lan, dex, mayl y yai)**

**lan: un torneo, hace tiempo que no organizaban uno... es perfecto...nadie nos detendra esta vez megaman**

**megaman: tu lo has dicho..pero**

**dex: no te hagas ilusiones ya que to tambien voy a entrar y pienso derrotar a todo el que se ponga enfrente**

**gutsman: yeah, nadie podra derrotarnos**

**mayl: shhh.... por lo menos esperen al recreo para discutir eso(hablando en voz baja)**

**yai: termine el resumen...**

**lan: que??? **

**dex: tan pronto ???**

**mayl: si no se la pasaran hablando tambien hubieran terminado**

**lan: ah no es para tanto... solo es un resumen**

**megaman: pero...lan...**

**lan: no te preocupes megaman, ya veras que no habra problemas si no lo entrego**

**mary: en serio lan???**

**lan: si maestra no se preocu...(dandose cuenta de la situacion)**

**megaman: porque nunca me hace caso...**

**------------------------------ ---------------------------- -------------------------------**

**yai: muy bien glide... intentemos una vez mas**

**glide: como usted diga señorita yai**

**--simulacion de combate iniciada, dificultad 6--**

**(una inmensa cantidad de mettaurs aparecen frente a un escenario donde glide esta paradoempiezan a moverse y atacan todos al mismo tiempo)**

**yai: iniciar... gold sword battlechip g download.... ahora glide...empieza**

**glide:(una espada larga y con un brillo dorado aparece en el brazo de glide) haaa (hace una abanicada con la espada y una honda dorada se esparce hacia adelante, donde la onda detiene los ataques y destruye a la mayoria de los mettaurs)...(glide queda en el suelo, al parecer exhausto)**

**--simulacion terminada--**

**(los mettaurs desaparecen)**

**yai: te encuentras bien glide?**

**glide: si señorita, solo que ese chip usa demasiada energia**

**yai: si, lo se... pero has mejorado...**

**glide: usted cree señorita?**

**yai: asi es, antes no lograbas vencer ni a la mitad**

**glide: tiene razon señorita yai**

**yai: jejeje.. con este nuevo chip ganaremos ese torneo**

**--beep--**

**glide: tiene mail sñorita yai**

**yai. abrelo por favor..**

**--voz: señorita yai, los invitados llegaron y pronto --serviremos la cena**

**--beep--**

**yai: otro correo??**

**glide: es de su primo señorita...**

**yai: abre lo porfavor...**

**--hyde: tengo el chip que pediste esta listo... pero te lo dare solo si sostienes una netbattle--**

**yai: eso es todo... esta bien... **

**glide: de que chip habla señorita???**

**yai. es cierto... tus bterias estaban siendo recargadas... es un chip que le pedi a su padre que hiciera...**

**glide: que tipo de chip se trata???**

**yai: una armadura... para que puedas usar esta espada a la perfeccion**

**glide: ya veo... pero por que tantas molestias señorita?**

**yai: para demostrar que megaman no es el unico navi poderoso**

**--------------------------- ----------------------------- --------------------------**

**hyde: buentas tardes yai...**

**yai: buenas tardes...trajiste el chip contigo?**

**hyde: asi es... aqui esta...(sacando un estuche transparente con un chip cuya imegen brilla con un tono de plata y oro)**

**yai: perfecto...**

**hyde: recuerda la netbattle...**

**yai: lo se... (sacando una pequeña computadora)**

**hyde: ya veo... usaras el nuevo proyector (viendo como cuando es encendida, aparece frente a ellos una imagen tridimensional)**

**yai: estas listo? (conectando su netnavi a uno de los puertos de la computadora)**

**hyde: haber cuento tiempo duras (conecta su naviy se pone al lado opuesto de yai)**

**yai: estas listo glide??? si señorita (su imagen se digitaliza)**

**glide: yo siempre estoy listo...**

**axeman: un oponente... perfecto...**

**hyde: axeman... esta vez controlate... no quiero que destruyas a este netnavi...(hablando en voz baja)**

**axeman: entendido...joven intentare tranquilizarme)**

**hyde: por favor...empecemos...**

**yai: heero swrd h battle chip download..glide ataca**

**axeman: evitar destruir... (esquivando los ataques de glide con demasiada facilidad)**

**yai: pero que... viendo como glide falla todos los ataques...**

**hyde: muy bien axeman.. es hora de terminar esto.... wide sword l battle chip dowload...**

**yai: pense que usarias un chip mejor...**

**axeman: toma esto.... (efectuando movimientos muy rapidos con la espada**

**hyde: es todo...**

**axeman: si señor... terminando el ataque...**

**glide.... cae al demasiado daño**

**hyde: vaya... soporto mas que la mayoria...(desconectando a axeman)me sorprendi.. resististe mas que la mayoria... (viendo su reloj que marca 25 segundos)**

**yai: y tu mejoraste mucho...**

**hyde: jajaja.... no soy yo... es axeman..desde que perdio aquella pelea con aquel amigo tuyo se ha empeñado en mejorar...**

**yai: te refieres a lan y megaman?**

**hyde: si.... ese mismo**

**yai: quieres la revancha acaso???aa**

**hyde: estoy seguro que axeman desea esa revancha.... verdad amigo**

**axeman: por supuesto joven hyde...**

**yai: por que no participan en el torneo que se efectuara la proxima semana? lan y megaman van a participar**

**hyde: ya veo... que dice axeman???**

**axeman: con gusto participare....deseo podert enfrentar de nuevo a megaman...**

**yai: por cierto...**

**hyde: no.. no lo he olvidado... aqui lo tienes...(entregandole el chip)**

**--------------------------- ----------------------------- -----------------------------**

**anunciador: muy bien... el torneo empezara con una pequeña prueba de sobrevivencia... se introduciran a 10 personas en este cuarto, donde tendran que pelear todos contra todos... las 2 navis que queden al ultimo, pasaran a la siguiente ronda... esta maquina decidira los primeros **

**lan: eso suena interesante.. no crees megaman**

**megaman: asi es..**

**dex: listo para patear traseros gutsman???**

**gutsman: yo siempre estoy listo...**

**yai:....(con una sonrisa de satisfaccion en el restro)**

**mayl: estas muy callada yai... te ocurre algo???**

**dex: mayl tiene razon ahorita estarias diciendo que ganaras este torneo o algo por el estilo...**

**yai: no es necesario decirlo...**

**anunciador... los primeros 10 seran**

**1: protoman**

**2: quakeman**

**3: glide**

**4: gutsman**

**5.........**

**dex: te toco mala suerte yai...al parecer chaud y yo seremos los que pasen esta ronda**

**yai:....(solo se limita a sonreir**

**----y asi van pasando todos los participantes... sin mostrar a los ganadores de cada ronda, haste que solo quedan 20 participantes--**

**anunciador: las batallas que han sostuvido han sido muy duras (mostrando un video de las battallas que se sucedian en el interior... cada batalla fue una verdadera guerra...ahora mostraremos a nuestros 16 ultimos **

**ahora... la lista de los 10 mejores segun el tiempo que lograron y su desempeño....**

**1: protoman**

**2: megaman**

**3: numberman**

**4: woodman**

**5: roll**

**7: glide**

**8: cerberus**

**9: search**

**10: axeman**

**anunciador: ahora...seran batallas de 1 contra 1...por favor participantes.... tomen un de las esferas contenidas dentro de esta caja para determinar su oponente... (uno a uno, los participantes van tomando las esferas )**

**anunciador: y el orden de las peleas es la siguiente...**

**1-roll vs 2-cerberus**

**3-mercy vs 4- swordman**

**5-fate vs 6-skullman **

**7-numberman vs 8-glide**

**9-protoman vs 10-search**

**11-woodman vs 12-leviathan**

**13- sharkman vs 14 megaman**

**15-iceman vs 16-axeman**

**--batalla tras batalla los oponentes demustran sus habilidades y manejos de sus netnavis--**

**1-roll vs 2-cerberus------roll (57:19)**

**3-mercy vs 4- swordman-----mercy (39:45)**

**5-fate vs 6-skullman------skullman (29:37)**

**7-numberman vs 8-glide----glide (29:00)**

**9-protoman vs 10-search---protoman (9:03)**

**11-woodman vs 12-leviathan---leviathan (27:36)**

**13- sharkman vs 14 megaman ----megaman (19:49)**

**15-iceman vs 16-axeman---axeman (15: 36)**

**roll vs mercy --- roll ( reñida batalla en la que por poco pierde roll)**

**skullman vs glide --- (a punto de perder, yai usa la goldsword, con la cual, asegura a victoria por poco...49:11)**

**protoman vs leviathan---protoman (si ninguna dificultad logra hacer 11: 36)**

**megaman vs axeman....**

**anunciador estamos a punto de realizar la batalla entre el gran megaman contra axeman...los 2 son excelentes luchadores...... estan listos para verlos pelear???**

**publico: siiii!!!!!!**

**anunciador: empezamos en 5....4...3...2...1..... NETBATTLE!!!**

**lan: preparate megaman...long sword l battle chip download.....**

**hyde: es hora de nuestra revancha asi que preparate...**

**lan: revancha???**

**hyde: asi es... de la pelea que tuvimos hace 6 meses....**

**lan: no se d que me hablas, pero mas te vale estar preparado....megaman.. ataca....**

**megaman: (avanzando hacia axeman)**

**hyde: axeman... manibras evasivas....**

**axeman: entendido...(moviendose con tal rapides, que parece que hubiera mas de uno)**

**megaman: (en vano intenta hacestar un ataque, pero axeman los eskiva con facilidad) maldicion...es demasiado veloz (deteniendose unos segundos)**

**hyde: flame sword f battlechip download....ahora**

**axeman: contra ataque...(apareciendo delante de megaman y dando un espadaso que lo envia hacia atras con velocidad**

**lan: megaman.. estas bien???**

**megaman: no te preocupes lan, logre esquivar justo a tiempo el golpe....**

**lan: me alegra...megaman...tendremos que usar el program advance...asi que preparate...**

**megaman: entiendo...**

**hyde: axeman: hora de terminar la batalla...**

**lan: sword e battlechip download**

**hyde: cannon c dowload**

**lan: wide sword e battlechip download**

**hyde: dashatack c battle chip download**

**lan:long sword e battlechip download**

**hyde: gold axe c battle chip download**

**lan: life sword... ahora**

**hyde: delta slash!!!**

**--axeman sale dsiparado y las hachas que tiene en su brazo crecen al doble, en su otro brazo aparecen otras hachas mas, axeman crusa los brazos para al estar cerca acestar un fuerte golpe)....megaman ataca justo cuando axeman esta cerca.....pero....una inmensa nube de humo aparece justo cuando se impactan--**

**anunciador: que batalla...estsos 2 jovenes parece que estan en la guerra... estamos esperando a que el humo se disipe.... para mostrar a nuestro ganadpor y es.....**

**--axeman esta de pie atras de un megaman, el cual esta tirado en el suelo--**

**anunciador parece que axeman es el campeon...**

**hyde: wahooo gane...**

**lan: que??? no puede ser.. megaman...levantate**

**hyde: muy bien hecho axeman...**

**axeman: lo siento joven hyde no pude...**

**hyde: no te preocupes por el tiempo..**

**axeman: no es eso....(Desconectandose del sistema)**

**anunciador: increible... parece que megaman es el campeon (viendo como megaman empieza a levantarse)**

**lan: muy bie megaman.. lo lograste.....**

**hyde: axeman.....**

**lan: como lo hiciste megaman???**

**megaman: en el ultimo instante pude evitar uno de sus ataques, y aproveche para atacarle.. pero el tremendo poder que despidio la explosion me tiro al suelo....**

**-------------------------- ----------------------------- -----------------------------**

**hyde: fue un gusto pelear denuevo contigo lan...**

**lan: de nuevo???**

**hyde: no recuerdas nuestra primero batalla hace 6 meses???**

**yai: no lo intentes... yai es muy olvidadizo...**

**hyde: entonces...**

**mayl: eso es cierto...**

**lan: oigan eso no es cierto...**

**mayl: vamos... siempre olvidas hacer tu tarea...**

**dex: tambien olvidas en que dia vives....**

**hyde: ah... bueno... esta pelea me demostro que aun me falta entrenar mejor...muy bien... la proxima vez que nos enfrentemos te ganare lan hikari...(tendiendole la mano)**

**lan: megaman y yo estaremos listois para nuestra proxima pelea... verdad megaman..**

**megaman: asi es compañero...**

**------------------------- ------------------------ -----------------------**

**roll vs glide----- glide gana otra vez gracias a la golden sword**

**protoman vs megaman (chaud es solicitado para evitar que destruyan una region de la internet, dando prioridad a la mision que le encargaron, decide dejar la batalla, por lo cual, lan pasa directamente**

**anunciador: increibles battallas se han sucedido entre nuestros participantes.... ahora solo quedan 2..los que se disputaran esta final, con la que ganaran el chip ´´delta sword´´ estan listos para la gran final**

**publico: SI!!!!!!!!!**

**lan: increible yai.... nunca pense que estaria en las finales contigo....**

**yai: ya vez... tu y chaud no son los unicos que pueden pelear bien...**

**anunciador: empeiecen...**

**megaman: buena suerte glide**

**glide: lo mismo digo megaman...**

**lan: megaman...terminemos ya....sword e..download....wide sowrd e download... long sword e..download...**

**megaman: life sword atacando con la inmensa espada...**

**yai: omega armor g... battlechip download....**

**glide: haaaaa (su armadura cambia totalmente, las partes rojas se vuelven de oro y las amarillas de un color plata)**

**yai: golden sword g download.... ahora.... usa tu maxima defensa glide....**

**glide: defensa.... (un muro de luz aparece delante de glide)**

**lan: ahora megaman.. usa tu buster.....(camiando y disparando rapido contra la barrera de luz, la cual se desintegra...**

**---glide recibe el daño total de la life sword.... pero....---**

**glide: buen ataque megaman (su armadura se deshace, dejabndolo con la original) ahora es mi turno.... (haciendo aparecer la espada dorada...y lanzando varias ondas de oro contra megaman, el cual no logra eskivar todas...perdiendo la batalla**

**---------------------------- ---------------------------------- -------------------------------**

**yai: siiiii jajaja... gane.....**

**dex: muchas felicidades yai...**

**lan: son increibles esos chips que tienes... lograron resistir un program advance..donde los obtuviste**

**hyde: mi padre es un fabricante de chips.... el contrato varios cientificos para crear los chips mas poderosos... ellos crearon el llamado delta chip.....**

**lan: ya veo.... solo me queda una pregunta.....**

**hyde: que relacion tienen ustedes 2???**

**mayl: es cierto... siempre estan juntos...no me digan que son....**

**yai: primos.... **

**mayl: ya veo...(como que un poco apenada al confundir el parentesco....)**

**hyde: en fin.. tengo que irme... nos emos muuy pronto....**

**lan: era un tipo agradable...**

**lan: eso si...**

**yai: oye lan.... toma esto.... (dandole el delta chip)**

**lan: no yai... es tuyo... tu lo ganaste...**

**yai: no lo necesito... estos 2 chips (mostrando la gold sword y la omega armor) son mas que suficiente para mi....**

**lan: en serio???**

**dex: si tu no lo quieres lan compermiso.....(tomando el chip) **

**lan: olle dex.. deja...**

**--y asi termina esta historia....FIN-----**


End file.
